


Destiny's Brand

by the5leggedCricket



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, M/M, Sarcasm, Screw Destiny, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the5leggedCricket/pseuds/the5leggedCricket
Summary: Once upon a time Kilgharrah was a meddlesome dragon. Now that Arthur has risen again, karma's given Kilgharrah a front row seat to the merging of the two sides of his favourite coin.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Чернила судьбы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810847) by [NewBeginnings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings)



Kilgharrah flies away from Merlin. There is nothing to be done anymore, his role has come to an end. He has guided Merlin towards this very day, and now Arthur is dead and so Kilgharrah’s time has come as well. He can feel himself fade away rapidly, even as Merlin’s cries still tear the sky apart. Unlike Merlin, Kilgharrah has accepted fate long ago. One day, when Albion will be in great need, Arthur will rise again. And with him, so will Merlin and Kilgharrah. For Merlin’s fate is tied to Arthur’s, and Kilgharrah is bound to Merlin. Nothing, not even time, will ever be able to part them. Such is their destiny.  
  
This isn’t the end, it is merely a lift of the quill before it is put on the page again to write the next part of the story.

-=-=-=-=-  
  
Kilgharrah hates destiny. If he would believe in such silly things, he would think he has fallen victim to reverse karma. What a loyal servant of destiny he’s been, and how it repays him. He wants to call down the triple goddess herself to give her a piece of his mind, but as it is, he can’t.  
  
He is the noblest of creatures, and this, _this_ , is what he’s been reduced to! Unable to speak, move, or make his presence, his thoughts and advice, known in any way. Only able to hear, to see, to feel, to witness destiny as it rolls around once more.  
  
For once he’s glad that he is the last of his kind. If other dragons would still been around, they’d never let him live this one down. They’d mock him. He’d be a disgrace.  
  
It had taken him a while to realise what was going on. Unlike his birth as a dragon, there wasn’t the soft warmth of a shell protecting him, or the rumble of a Dragonlord calling him forth before he was finally able to see the outside world. His birth, as you will, was a lot quicker than the process of a dragon growing in its egg and acquiring wisdom for years before looking unto the world it had learned so much about already. One moment Kilgharrah was in Camelot, dying, his thoughts coming to a pause, the next his thoughts came to him again and there was light.  
  
A man was crouched over him. But his size was all wrong. He was huge. He was looking straight into Kilgharrah’s eyes with an intense focus, tongue sticking out from a mouth that was so large it could swallow Kilgharrah whole.  
  
Kilgharrah blinked dumbfounded. Or tried to. The man stared back into Kilgharrah’s still-open eyes. Kilgharrah ruffled his scales and opened his mouth to bare his teeth or demand the man tell him who he was, he didn’t know yet. He did not succeed. Kilgharrah, it seemed, was stuck.  
  
The man hovered over him a little longer, blatantly staring at Kilgharrah, but not acknowledging his presence. It was highly affronting. And then he’d moved away, rising up to his full height, towering over Kilgharrah. Kilgharrah hadn’t felt this small even as a youngling in his first life.  
  
“Done,” he said.  
  
A _very_ familiar voice spoke from somewhere above Kilgharrah. “Can I see it?”  
  
“Sure,” the man said, grabbing something from behind him. A second later Kilgharrah was staring at himself. On Merlin’s hip. His tail curling around Merlin’s penis.  
  
So yes, it is fair to say that Kilgharrah is _not_ amused.

-=-=-=-=-  
  
Still, for a while things aren’t too bad. If being trapped near constantly in the dark, eerily similar to his time in the caves beneath Camelot, isn’t too bad. But, no, nothing is too bad when compared to the rebirth of the king of Albion itself. _Yes_ , Arthur gets resurrected. Merlin is over the moon. Kilgharrah, not so much.  
  
“Christ, Merlin, I love your cock.”  
  
“Then for fuck’s sake, start paying some attention to it.”  
  
Kilgharrah almost wishes the same. But Arthur is nothing if not stubborn, even in this second life, so instead of listening to Merlin, he starts peppering kisses down Merlin’s belly. When he reaches Kilgharrah, he opens his mouth and _licks all over Kilgharrah_ , nipping and biting at him, and generally angering Kilgharrah to the best of his abilities.  
  
Kilgharrah is, fair to say, furious. He is being all slobbered over and is currently covered in the King of Albion’s spit.  
  
He is almost relieved when Arthur gets a move on and sucks Merlin’s cock into his mouth. In the time of Camelot, his mouth had spouted some of the most inspirational speeches. Kilgharrah believes that his eloquence had a big part to play in the uniting of Albion. Now, it’s mostly reserved for sucking Merlin’s brains out through his cock.  
  
“Fuck Arthur, your mouth.”  
  
Not that Merlin had a brain to spare.  
  
“I’m gonna… Fuuuuck!”  
  
Arthur pulls off at the last moment, and then Kilgharrah gets something entirely different from spit all over him.  
  
If this is the seed of a new Albion being planted, Kilgharrah is highly reluctant to be the earth it is planted in. Or on.  
  
Fuck destiny. Although on second thought, his destiny fucking is his biggest problem at the moment, so maybe not.

 


End file.
